marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcos Díaz
Marcos Díaz, also known as Eclipse, is a mutant who possesses the power to generate, manipulate and absorb photons of light. Marcos is also the boyfriend of Lorna Dane and a member of the Mutant Underground. Biography Early life Born into a religious family, Marcos was the son of Sebastian Díaz (a human) and a mutant mother. Marcos father insisted he and his mother hide their powers something both of them refused with Marcos mother eventually dying (apparently) due to the stress. At the age of 13, Marcos was kicked out by his father when he also chose not to hide his powers. Forced out onto the streets, Marcos found himself on the streets of Bogota struggling to survive. Marcos eventually found work with the Mexican Cartel and became the enforcer for the Cartel's leader Mr. Guerra, even started a relationship with his daughter Carmen Guerra. Marcos would eventually go see his father, Sebastian who was dying and attempted to convince him that he could move him to a better place where he would be comfortable, however, Sebastian refused and insulted Marcos for using his powers to be part of the Mexican cartel. Marcos replied that his father was no better for abandoning him and driving his mother to an early grave and told him that when he died he would not be going to heaven. However, Marcos eventually became disillusioned with the Cartel and when approached by John Proudstar and Lorna Dane to join the Mutant Underground; he agreed leaving the Cartel and Carmen behind. Soon after joining the Underground, Marcos and Lorna fell for each other and started a relationship. ''The Gifted "eXposed" Marcos, Lorna, and John were tracking down a mutant named Clarice Fong who had recently escaped from the Sentinel Services detention facility. John using his tracking abilities found her at an abandoned workshop. Marcos and Lorna confront Clarice and after a violent first meeting the two are able to convince her that they are on her side and to come with them. Police soon arrive and Marcos uses his powers to blind the officers long enough for the group to escape. However, while fleeing Marcos is shot in the arm an injured much to Lorna’s rage who proceeds to brutally attack the officer responsible until finally being subdued by back up forcing the others to leave her much to Marcos horror. After returning to their Headquarters, John patches up Marocs and they argue about whether they should go rescue Polaris until the news comes in about the incident at the high school, with John claiming that at this moment it is not safe. Later, Clarice approaches Marcos to thank him for saving her and asks for more information on the Mutant Underground. Marcos explains that they are a national network with cells in big cities and that it was first founded just after the mutant laws went into effect, which was just before the X-Men disappeared and that this particular cell was founded by Polaris and set up in a abandoned bank that was abandoned since "Oakwood". Eager to rescue Lorna, Marcos asks if Clarice powers could get them into the holding facility where Polaris is kept, but she tells and then shows him that if she tries to go somewhere she can't see or hasn't been the result can be lethal. Marcos phone rings and he's surprised to find Reed Strucker on the other end. Reed offers Eclipse information on Polaris and the DA's case against the underground in exchange for help for his family and tells Eclipse that Polaris is pregnant much to his shock. Marcos waits at Tex's lounge to meet with Reed. Reed arrives and they have a tense negotiation about Lorna, with Eclipse revealing it is his child she's pregnant with, and how Eclipse can help Reed's family, but they finally come to an agreement and Eclipse gives Reed a location. The deal is that Reed's family goes tonight, but Reed stays behind until they find Lorna. Later at night, the Strucker family meets with Marcos. Marcos tells them that they'll get them past the southern wall and hooked up with new identities but then Sentinel Services arrives. Reed tries to negotiate, but Turner refuses to listen to him. As the group flees they are found by John and Clarice. When running into a dead end Clarice manages to open a portal with some difficulty as Marcos, Andy, Lauren, and Caitlin enter the portal both Clarice and Reed are shot forcing her to close the portal and leaving Reed behind. "rX" Marcos helped tend to an ill-stricken Clarice. When Andy begged for help to rescue his father, Marcos calmed him down, revealing he wanted his father there with as much as Andy did, as he was going to help get Lorna out of prison, but that at the moment they were not in any position to stage a rescue. Later, John confronted Marcos about his "freelance job", to which Marcos attempted to justify that the Strucker kids were mutants in danger, and that Underground 's exact job is to help mutants in those situations. However, John brushed off his excuse and claimed what he did was for Lorna, to which Marcos did not deny, but claimed John didn't care. John bit back that he wanted Lorna back just as much as he did, but that they couldn't risk destroying the Underground in the process to do it. Their argument was then interrupted by Lauren, who told them to come quick, as something was wrong with Clarice. Her condition had worsened to where she begun to lose control of her powers, randomly opening portals, specifically to a road on the countryside. One portal opened in front of an oncoming pickup truck, but closed, serving the back of the truck, which came blazing through the portal and into HQ, causing damage. When Blink created another portal to the same location, they found people with guns have arrived. Thanks to Lauren's shields, the portal was closed before any shooting would start. Marcos noted that "they we're toast" should people come through Clarice portals to their headquarters. To stabilize Blink's condition, Marcos went with Caitlin to a hospital to extract the medication needed, as HQ was according to Marcos, on the "mutant plan", having nothing but only "some first aid and some painkillers". After arriving at South Region Hospital, Caitlin and Marcos manage to gain entry under the guise of being a couple, and that her mutant "boyfriend" was injured. Though after seeing Caitlin's head wound (from the truck incident at HQ), the doctor assumed she was being abused. Disguised as a nurse, Caitlin managed to steal the medicine they needed, but noticed the doctor had called the police, believing that her head wound was the result of being abused by the recently-treated Marcos. Upon reuniting with him, they manage to escape the back of the hospital before they could be apprehended, with Marcos using his powers to melt the exit shut to ensure the cops could not follow them. While on the way back to the Underground, Marcos and Caitlin conversed about how mutants are treated so badly. Marcos didn't call that bad, considering the doctor patching him up and calling the cops "top-flight mutant health care". He also revealed that mutants' so-called "rights" are easily taken just by being considered "dangerous". When asked how his parents dealt with his being a mutant, he revealed his parents kicking him out of the house at the age of 13, the day when his powers first manifested. To survive, he claimed to done "some things" he wasn't very proud of, but that Lorna had saved him from it. From then on, he considered her his family, compared to his parents. Marcos then called Caitlin "something" that she never rejected her kids for being mutants. Upon returning to HQ, Caitlin began to panic, but assures it's a security measure by a mutant Underground member to keep unauthorized people away from headquarters, but noted something was wrong with it being stronger than usual. Speaking to Pedro (the mutant responsible for the fear induction), Eclipse learned that the building was being evacuated as Blink's portals were randomly and violently opening and closing everywhere in and around HQ. However Caitlin managed to jump through the portal and administer the medicine to Clarice. Saving her life and keeping the Mutant Underground from being exposed. "eXodus" Marcos and John were arguing, again, about breaking into the prison to rescue Lorna with Marcos wanting to use Clarice's powers, but John and Caitlin were worried after what she went through after the last time. Sonya backed Marcos and encouraged John to train Clarice. Caitlin stepped in and suggest to them to try to go through legal means, reaching out to loyal or a congressperson. They told her however that it would be too dangerous to expose themselves while they're living in secret. Later, Clarice tells John that her powers have been "broken" ever since she got inured along with the mark she got over her eye. John however tells that while her powers are somewhat unreliable that they can work on it and get her powers back. Sonya pulls John aside and asks how things went. John tells Clarice that she's struggling, but Sonya says they don't have time and offers to help by using her powers to implant memories in Clarice, but John reminds her of the times that went wrong and says he doesn't want to take shortcuts. While practicing again, John and Clarice talk about her powers some more. Clarice claims she has to be scared to access her powers but John shares some Marine training about simply holding on to something that makes her happy and to focus on that. Clarice tried it and was able to spark a small portal but could only hold it stable for a moment. Johns tracking abilities then kicked in and he noticed and footprints and other signs of the Struckers having left the hideout. John tells Marco and tells him that they have to go after them as If the Struckers are caught, they will a get caught. John and Marcos find Caitlin at her brother Danny's home. They argued and Danny woke up and found them all in the living room. Danny was furious that Caitlin brought mutants into his home as an angry, armed mob is forming outside of Danny's home. With Danny's son having texted a picture of the trophy to a friend and word spread. They all argued about how to handle the situation but Danny decided to go outside himself. Danny argued with the ringleader and tried to convince them to disperse, but the mob was determined to search the house. Andy became angry and blew off the door with his powers. The ringleader, Chuck, picked up his gun to shoot Andy but Thunderbird pulls Andy back and Eclipse heats up the gun so Chuck drops it. They all move towards their SUV and drive off, but the mob jumped in their vehicles and pursued. As the mob opened fire on the SUV, Thunderbird called ahead to the hideout to let Dreamer and Sage know what was happening and prepare to help somehow. Dreamer went to Blink and told her the other are in trouble and to make a portal to transport them back however Blink claimed she would be unable to. With no other choice Dreamer used her mutant power, on Blink, implanting memories of a loving relationship with John. Now having someone to care about, Blink was convinced she could make a portal to rescue the others. Dreamer and Blink went to the road outside to wait for the vehicles to arrive. Blink opened a portal to headquarters in the middle of the road, drawing on her false memories to fuel her power. Thunderbird sped up the SUV and it drove through the portal with Dreamer and Blink following back inside Blink hugged Thunderbird and as he sent her inside then asked Dreamer what she did. Dreamer tells Thunderbird that she gave Blink one of her old memories of them together which angers John as he pointed out the implications but Sonya defended her decision claiming it was the only way to save them. The next day, Caitlin, Marcos, and John met with Danny on a secluded road. Danny offered to let the Struckers use their cabin in the smokey mountains Danny also had learned that Reed was alive and was being transferred to a top secret mutant detention center along with another mutant from the underground. "eXit strategy" Marcos was with John as he briefed the Underground on the situation with Polaris, Reed, and the transfer. While John insisted that they needed to attack Sentinel Services, Sage was hesitant remembering losing six people the last time they tried an assault like that and calculated the odds of success were not good however Marcos reminded them all of everything Polaris has done for each of them in the past. Despite this in the end only several agree to the rescue attempt, but many others refused much to Marcos anger. With the rescue team only consisting of Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Dreamer, Harry, and Caitlin. Caitlin suggests hitting the transfer convoy rather than the prison. Which John and Marcos agreed that it was a good idea, However, they needed to know the route which Eclipse believed he could learn the route by contacting the cartels much to Johns reluctance as he reminded Marcos how difficult it was to get away from them last time but Marcos reminded him that this is their only chance to save Lorna. Marcos arrived at the cartels base of operations, but was not welcomed warmly. As a guard name Francisco put him at gunpoint and escorted him into a club. where Carmen,greeted him. Marcos asked to see her father, but she revealed that he retired and that Carmen was now in charge. Marcos asked Carmen for information on Sentinel Services and revealed that the situation was about Lorna, who Marcos left Carmen to be with. This reopened an old wound about how Carmen’s father thought of Marcos as a son and expected him to marry Carmen and take care of the family and his business. However, Carmen agreed but in exchange for a favor, Marcos agreed to being Carmen's "friend" again. Marcos later called John to fill him in on what was transpiring. John didn't like it, but Marcos saw no other way. Carmen continued to toy with Marcos and asks him why they didn’t work out. However, Marcos told her that he didn't want to be involved with drugs anymore. Carmen then got a message and revealed to Marcos that she has a use for him. Carmen then gave the information to John who relayed it to the team. Carmen bring Marcos to a room where a man was being beaten by the cartel. The man apparently having stolen drugs from the cartel, and Carmen revealed that she wanted wants Marcos to use his powers to get the man to reveal where the drugs were. Marcos reluctantly agrees to the terms and tries to convince the man to give up the information easily. However, he refused however, forcing Marcos to begin threatening to blind him with the light from his hands. The man gave up the information, and Carmen agreed to give Marcos the information. Marcos then returned to headquarters with the time the convoy is leaving. When John asked about Carmen, Marcos still visibly uncomfortable from what he had to do didn't want to go into details about it. In the morning, the team gets into their positions however before the assault begins Marcos tells Harry and Sonya that if things go wrong to leave without him as he was not going anywhere without Lorna. As the convoy comes into view of the mutants Andy and Lauren manage to stop the bus after an initial setback but this results the bus not stopping in the right place. Marcos tells the others to flee, but Harry and Sonya refuse with Harry instead deciding to use his powers to sneak towards the bus undetected and see what’s wrong. However, unbeknownst to them their old friend and teammate Pulse was being controlled by Sentinel Services who used his powers to cancel out theirs. This results in Harry being seen by Sentinel Service agents and getting shot. Using a gun he had bring Marcos provides covering fire so Sonya can help Harry. Running out of ammo Marcos tries to activate his power to no avail until John manages to knock Pulse out returning everyone's powers allowing Marcos to overpower the Sentinel Services. At the same time Lorna and Reed manage to escape and regroup with Marcos, John, and Caitlin. Marcos and Lorna tearfully embrace before fleeing the area. "boXed in" Marcos, Lorna, John, Caitlin and Reed pulled into their rendezvous point; an abandoned lot. Reed thanked Marcos for saving him despite having no obligation to, but Marcos was more concerned with getting themselves out of the open. While Caitlin and Reed embraced after being apart, Lorna, Marcos and John retrieved the untraceable getaway cars they had left nearby. John stopped them for a second to explain that Pulse was responsible for them losing their powers at the warehouse district. Marcos and Lorna were in disbelief as they were all under the impression that he died two years ago at the relocation facility. Furthermore,they noted Pulse hated Sentinel Services and protected all his people from them in Macon, which as John informed them, was a station that had been recently raided. John then heared an incoming Sentinel Services drone. Marcos and Lorna volunteered to draw it away while John, Caitlin and Reed headed back to Headquarters. Marcos and Lorna drew the drone away as planned though they struggled with taking it down. Lorna attempted to reach it on her own but it was to far out of range. When Marcos discovered that it was now above the car, Lorna thinking quickly pulled off the rear view mirror and levitated it just outside the car. Marcos then shot his sunbeams at it, which reflected off the mirror and successfully destroyed the drone. Marcos and Lorna then express how much they loved one another and shared a passionate kiss. With the coast seemingly clear, Marcos took respite to address the fact that Lorna was pregnant with their child. While she had been through a lot, Lorna happily noted that the baby was okay as she could feel it in a similar fashion to feeling metal or electricity. Marcos then asked if she was happy. Lorna told him that she thought a lot about bringing a baby like theirs into the world they currently live in. As for Marcos, he couldn’t wait to be a father and as their hands touch, just like before, they created a small aurora borealis. Lorna then decided If it was a girl, she would name her "Aurora" in reference to the aurora borealis they created when they touch. Marcos on the other hand suggested "Rory" if their child was in fact a boy, but she laughed hysterically and decided against it. Marcos and Lorna soon arrived at a Sentinel Services roadblock. While Marcos wanted to find another route, Polaris suggested that they keep going. Forcefully taking control of the car and proceeding towards the roadblock in high speed before abruptly stopping and getting out the car thanks to Marcos protest. Making quick work of the two agents backing Agent Turner Lorna disarmed him of his gun and kidnapped him. They took Agent Turner to an abandoned warehouse, where Lorna placed him up against a wall and magnetically wrapped a piece of rebar around his neck, giving Agent Turner a collar of his own. She then tightened it to the point where he could just barely breathe. Marcos soon began to worry what will follow with them abducting a Sentinel Services agent. However, Lorna told him she hoped to seize the opportunity to figure out what they did to Pulse. Pointing out that if they've found a way to turn mutants against each other, then the Underground wouldn't stand a chance. Lorna reminded Marcos that Pulse was John's best friend and that If they can turn him, then they can turn anyone. As further reassurance, Lorna informed Marcos that they were going to try to turn her. Marcos then demanded to know why Pulse was working the convoy. Agent Turner reasoned that not all mutants are terrorist, but Marcos and Lorna weren’t buying it. When Polaris accused them of committing genocide, Agent Turner told them that his actions stem from July 15th. However Marcos pointed out, that 7/15 was the action of a few mutants, not all despite political claims and noted that people died on both sides. Turner however reasoned that nobody had to die at all as far as he was concerned and that he was not going to apologize for trying to stop mutant violence, but Marcos questioned how he can fight violence with more violence and that 7/15 indeed did start out as a peaceful protest. Little did Marcos and Lorna know and much to their shock that Turner revealed the so called “peaceful protest” killed his daughter. Taking a minute on how to handle this new information Lorna called Marcos over to remind him that they must remain focused as while she did empathize with Turners lost she noted that 7/15 changed the world. Thousands are dead. Relentless mutant persecution all across the country is on the rise and that they are fighting for every mutant that can be turned into a weapon. Marcos agreed that it was a fight worth fighting for but he did not think Agent Turner would provide them with any useful information so Lorna decided to take the information from him. They contacted Sonya to inform her that they kidnapped Agent Turner and that they needed her help. Agent Turner informed them that the kidnapping of a federal agent would only make things worse for them and that their only move was to let him go and hope for the best. Lorna agreed to let him go if he told them the truth about Pulse and the secret detention facilities. Turner countered however that they were only kept secret to protect them from people like her and Marcos. Keeping dangerous mutants off the streets. However, he had no intentions of telling them what was done to Pulse. Although Lorna told him that's what they had Dreamer for, who arrived with Clarice via portal soon thereafter. Unfortunately, just behind them was Sentinel Services backed up by the Atlanta Police. Sentinel Services surrounded the warehouse where Marcos, Lorna, Clarice and Sonya were holding Agent Turner hostage. Noticing that they were about to move in, Marcos asked Clarice if she could portal them out when the time comes. She replied with a hesitant "maybe", as the act of teleporting was more taxting tearing holes into space than it was for him to “light up”. Agent Turner warned Sonya as she approached that using her powers on him was an assault against a federal officer. She exhaled her pink smoke into his face nonetheless. With Sentinel Services moving in, Lorna bought Sonya more time by launching rebar out the window at the agents, forcing them to momentarily retreat. Unfortunately, Sentinel Service returned fire with tear gas, and they were now moments away from invading the warehouse. This caused Sonya to be ripped away from Agent Turner before she could restore his memories, leaving him in a state of pain and confusion. Back at Headquarters, Sonya drew several well detailed illustrations of what she could recall seeing in Agent Turner's mind. It was hazy, but Turner definitely knew Pulse. There was also a building, documents, and a logo. While Reed was just as unfamiliar with the logo as her, John remembered seeing it branded on Pulse's arm. Fortunately, Reed did recognize one of Sonya's drawings. He identified it as being the Baton Rouge Federal Building. Some people he prosecuted were transferred there, but they disappeared soon thereafter. "got your siX" ''To be added "eXtreme measures" To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added "eMergence" Six months after Lorna left the Underground and killed Senator Montez and Dr. Campbell, Marcos, John, Clarice, Lauren, Reed, and Caitlin were in Washington D.C attempting to save as many Mutants as they could. When Sentinel Services raided an apartment complex in DC., Reed Stucker who was listening in to the phone to inform John and the rest of the Mutant Underground. John called on Marcos, Clarice and the others to mount a rescue mission. Marcos located a group of mutants hiding away and took them to safety while Clarice and Lauren headed to the storm drains and managed to save another group. Later, The Mutant Underground held a meeting in which Marcos having grown desperate to find Lorna since he knew his child was going to be born soon revealed that he reached out to a hacker group of Mutants for information. John, Reeds, and Clarice chargin as they pointed out that the only thing that had kept them safe was that the government believed that they died in Atlanta and that doing business with shady groups put them at risk of being exposed although Marcos bluntly admitted that he was tired of being careful of it meant him being unable to locate Lorna and his child. Later Caitlin called Marcos as she wanted to talk to the hackers Marcos had made contact with to see if they had information on her son. Marcos and Caitlin went to go meet the hacker, Wire. an eccentric, tense, brash, and addicted to kick mutant with technopathic abilities. Wire soon put Marcos and Caitlin at gunpoint as he wanted to renegotiate the terms of their deal. Caitlin surprised him however by quickly disarming him and putting the gun on him, even as she was grazed by a shot in the process. Wire showed them what he found out about the Inner Circle, which was not easy to find and revealed to them that Inner Circle disappears anyone who goes up against them. He puts the information on a drive and gave it to them not wanting to risk his own life. Arriving back at the base with an injured Caitlin John chastised Marcos for his actions as he had potentially put them at risk. Later, the lights flickered in Marcos apartment. He soon saw the same effect happening in neighboring buildings. Marcos called Caitlin and Reed up to the roof and showed them how the electricity was behaving. He told them he knew it was because of Lorna as recognized every detail about her powers; how they looked or even felt. Caitlin quickly figured out that what was happening meant that Lorna must be in labor. Quickly the group tried to track the electrical surges to find Lorna But eventually an incredible energy surge cut off all the electrical grids and making John unable to track her. A devastated Marcos could only get on his knees in sadness and anguish devastated at being unable to know what happened to his lover or his child as his powers reacted to his emotional state. "unMoored" John walked in on Marcos using his powers to forge a trinket for his child. They discussed whether it's better or worse for Marcos to give up hope on ever finding Lorna and their child. John told his friend that he may know someone who could help them find Lorna. Arriving in Philadelphia, John and Marcos were accompanied by Caitlin who also wanted to locate the whereabouts of her son. The three went to Evangeline Whedon who was upset that they came to her in her office, but became intrigued when they mention the Inner Circle. Surprised that they managed to get any information on the group without getting someone killed Evangeline had her associates trace some of the Inner Circle’s purchases and revealed to them the existence Reeva Payge: one of the most powerful Mutants still standing since the 7/15 incident. She then theorized that Reeva was most likely preparing the Inner Circle for a war. John asked for Evangeline’s to help take the Inner Circle down, but she did not believe that they had the power and resources to take on the Inner Circle, especially after John’s failure in Atlanta with the Mutant Underground. She then told them to leave. As the group left, Marcos tried to assure John that what happened in Atlanta was not solely on him and that they all shared the blame. John however did not believed this and decided to go back and try to conivince Evangaline to help them in some way which she eventually did. Later at night back at their base, Marcos found Caitlin on the roof. With him he brung the champagne bottle he had bought for his child’s birth and together he and Caitlin toasted to the baby. Marcos revealed he was worried about the coming war with the Inner Circle and what it would mean to be on the opposite side from Lorna Caitlin however told him not to give into despair. As Marcos drank, it started to rain and he began to think of Lorna remembering the night they fell in love. Using his powers and the broken class from the champagne bottle Marcos sent out a bright green light out over the apartment complex which was the same light he should Lorna on the night they became a couple. Hoping she would see it. "coMplications" Marcos awakened as John and Clarice were discussing finding Erg in the sewers when Marcos walked in. Marcos offered to go with John , but John told Marcos to stay put and sober up and chastised him for his “light show” last night. Eclipse went to a diner. While sitting in the diner drinking coffee The Frost sisters started to whisper in his mind. Marcos walked out the back door and saw their SUV parked there. The Frost Sisters revealed themselves and told Marcos that something was wrong with the baby and that they needed his help. Getting in the vehicle The Frosts made him put a black bag over his head as they drove towards their base. Arriving at the base, Marcos was unmasked in the Inner Circle sanctum. Reeva gave Marcos orders that he was not to talk to Lorna about anything but the baby and that once he helped the child he would leave. Marcos upon coming face to face with his lover still tried to talk to her but Lorna cut him off and told him not to make this any harder then it already was. In the process she revealed the baby’s name was Dawn, which Marcos noted in Spanish would be Aurora, just like they talked about. Marcos held his daughter for the first time and used his powers to help heal her of her jaundice. Marcos proceeded to talk to Dawn in Spanish and eventually she became healthy again with the doctor telling Marcos that he could take it from there. After reluctantly giving his daughter back to the doctor He gave Lorna the rattle he made for their baby and pleaded with Lorna to go with him. When she refuses , he offered to stay and help her but Lorna knew that wouldn’t work. As Marcos kept pleading the Frost sister used their powers to force him into leaving. However unwilling to let go of his daughter and Lorna Marcos resisted the mind control and fought the Frost sinters off, severely burning one in the process and knocking the other two down. As Marcos started heading back towards Lorna, Reeva used her powers to turn Eclipse’s powers back on himself, burning his arm and rendering him unconscious. Marcos returned to the Mutant Underground apartment and collapsed as he walked in the door. As John and Clarice assured him that they would get him aid an angered and exhausted, Marcos said he did not want any he only wanted to strike back at the Inner Circle. "outMatched" To be added Character traits Marcos is a passionate and strong-will fighter who sometimes lets his emotions overrule reason. Although he can be somewhat short-tempered, impatient and distrusting of strangers, Marcos is fiercely loyal to his friends and those he cares about, willing to do almost anything to ensure their safety. However, Marcos does have a dark side that he tries to hide and supress as noted by his ex-girlfriend, Carmen Guerra and seen when he destroyed her competitors drug shipments for her enjoys some of the chaos he causes with his powers. Despite this, Marcos is proven to be a religious man and hates and loathes this dark side of him. Marcos is also proven to love his girlfriend Lorna Dane being willing to take on Sentinel Services single handily if he had to and his love for her was shown to allow him to overcome the Frost Sisters mind control. Although both still love and care for each other, their relationship has become strained since Lorna defecting to the Hellfire Clubs Inner Circle, as Lorna's willingness to do anything to achieve Mutant freedom, peace and prosperity contrast with Marcos goal which is similar to the X-Men which is to achieve a world where Mutants and humans can live in harmony. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Eclipse is a very powerful mutant who possesses the power to generate, manipulate and absorb photons of light. When severally injured, Eclipse's wound emits light that burns to the touch, proven when he was shot by an Atlanta officer and later when the bandage was removed. **'Photogenesis:' Eclipse can generate, create and project photons of light from both his hands. His beams are powerful enough that he could blind someone even if they closed their eyes by putting it up to their face. **'Light Beam Projection:' Eclipse can manipulate photons to project powerful rays of light and energy beams from his hands which are hot enough to cut through cinder blocks. His body is a literal battery of light and heat. **'Photokinesis:' Eclipse can manipulate photons of light. **'Energy Absorption:' Eclipse can absorb photons of light. With enough effort Marcos was able to absorb all off the light sources in the back of a truck that managed to make him, Reed, and Andy invisible to the authorities searching the vehicle. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Marcos has an impressive amount of will power; as he was able to overcome the Frost Sisters' mental manipulation in order to try and save Lorna and his daughter. *'Skilled Marksman: '''Marcos is decently versed in firearms and was able to use a gun to hold off Sentinel Service officers long enough until his powers came back. Relationships *Sebastian Díaz - Estranged father; deceased. *Unnamed - Mother; deceased. *Unnamed - Sibling. *Dawn - Daughter. *Mutant Underground **John Proudstar/Thunderbird - Close friend, ally and team leader. **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Girlfriend and teammate. **Sonya Simonson/Beautiful Dreamer - Ally and teammate; deceased. **Clarice Fong/Blink - Ally and teammate. **Augustus/Pulse - Ally and teammate turned unwilling enemy; deceased. **Reed Strucker - Ally and teammate. **Caitlin Strucker - Ally and teammate. **Lauren Strucker - Ally and teammate. **Andy Strucker - Friend and teammate. **Esme Frost - Ally and teammate. **Pedro - Teammate. *Cartel **Carmen Guerra - Ex-girlfriend and ally. *Hellfire Club **Reeva Payge - Enemy; deceased. **Phoebe Frost - Former teammate turned enemy. **Sophie Frost - Former teammate turned enemy. **Tex/Fade - Former teammate turned enemy; deceased. **Sage - Former teammate; deceased. Appearances/Actors *The Gifted (1 TV series) **The Gifted'' - Sean Teale ***Season One ****''eXposed'' (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" ***Season Two ****"eMergence" ****"unMoored" ****"coMplications" ****"outMatched" Trivia *In the comics, Eclipse is an alternate universe version of the hero and mutant Sunspot. *Marcos Díaz is an original character created for the series. Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The Gifted Eclipse character poster.jpg FBAD386A-96C5-4329-97F3-085F205D906A.jpeg S2-Mutant-Vision-Poster-Polaris-Eclipse.jpg Videos Mutant Case Files Eclipse Season 1 THE GIFTED Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Light Generation Category:Characters with Light Manipulation